If $x=2$ and $y=3$, express the value of the following as a common fraction: $$
\frac
{~\frac{1}{y}~}
{\frac{1}{x}}
$$
Answer: We have  \[\frac{\phantom{o}\frac1y\phantom{o}}{\frac1x} = \frac{1}{y} \cdot \frac{x}{1} = \frac{x}{y} = \boxed{\frac{2}{3}}.\]